A Change of Hearts
by Winter Cowan
Summary: It's seventh year, and lily and james agin loath each other with a passion. Will this final year at hogwarts prove to be diffrent than the rest? Well, lets hope so. For the sake of the wizarding world that is.


Disclaimer: Do not own most, so do not sue. I know it is not a lot but I would like to show my readers that I actually am working in the meantime. Lol, also don't tale ma chaarcthers if u do, I WILL find out!!! It may not be soon, but I will. Ok anyway, moving on.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: A Train Ride  
  
Lily Evans and her friends, Autumn Chazie, Abby Leero, and Lexi and Callie Lilmont were all in Lily's room huddled over a piece of paper that had just been delivered by owl. "Oh My Goodness, Lily... Your head girl!" Abby was practically speechless by what the letter had said,"Finnaly all your hard work has paid off and your head girl!" scratch speechless, speech full is more like Abby.  
  
Hay! Now that your head girl, it's highly unlikely that I will get 'caught' by the head girl when I go to see Sirius," Autumn said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"no u wont, because then I would suspect that u were using our friendship for your own uses...and that's not y your friends with me is it Autumn,"Lily had a fake puppy dog look on her face.  
  
"oh come off it lily" Autumn said throwing a pillow at lily  
  
the 5 girls had a pillow fight for a little while before an idea accorded to collie's wonder who head boy is"  
  
Every one knew it was most probably James potter but lily and James hated each other more than anything in the world and it was obviously proven when lily went from smiling ear to ear, to a sour look like she had eaten meanness and even that was sour *(don't ask me but I didn't know what to put, not part of the story)* "whoever it is it just better not be James Potter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that very same time, In another part of England, the very James Potter that Lily had been talking about was sitting with his friends at his dinner table, Sirius was starving, and they were all taking turns reading a letter, it was exactly like Lily's exactly like Lily's except for one thing :  
  
"head boy!" Sirius said excitidly, "good god James how did u pull that off? do u have a secret life your not telling us about?" everyone laughed at this even though they all knew that James was going get head boy, he deserved it." Now I can go and see Autumn and of course" he playfully elbowed James in the side "not get caught"  
  
"yea right, like I'm going let u gets away with that..." Sirius looked crestfallen, until James added, "just when I'm not looking ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day it was time for all Hogwarts students to board the Hogwarts express. All of lily's friends had been wondering where she was at. "where in the hell is she?!?! She's going miss the train. this is not like her," Autumn was the most distressed about it then all of them put together.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Autumn...shell be here." but the truth was that Callie did not believe what she had said and no one else believed it either... until there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Maybe that's her," Lexi said in a soothing voice. When she opened the door. It was lily alright but she had a look of pure hatred on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Callie asked  
  
"Potter, that's what happened." lily said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well why don't u tell us what happened? ok? Maybe it will make u feel better."  
  
"I don't know maybe" Lily said starting to calm down a bit. "ok. Well as u know I was running late right"  
  
"Yea" the rest said in unison.  
  
"Well"  
  
*(hazy mist now I'm going back in time to show the point of view of both people ok)*  
  
Lily thought that she had missed the train. But if she ran she ran...I might not miss the train so she ran with all her might to get to platforms 9 & 10. And she was about there until she ran into some one.  
  
WHAM!!!! her stuff, along with that of the person that she fell into, went everywhere. Lily fell flat on the stone ground of the station. When lily saw who she hit she groaned.... still lying on the ground lily didn't even try to make a move to get off the cold ground. But she realized that she had to get up unless she wanted to miss the Hogwarts express.  
  
so she got up, dusted off her cloths, and simply stated his name as though it was dripping with venom  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Evans" was his cold response.  
  
"I heard your head boy." Lily said noticing the silver badge on his clothes Lily drowned in her head  
  
"yeah. err...So." James said searching his mind for something, anything to say to her. He wanted to talk to her for a little while before the train left "your head girl. huh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's why there's a badge that says," she pointed to her head girl badge, "head girl" She was annoyed by now. she thought with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked James noticing the smirk on her face.  
  
"Nothing" She said a little too quickly for her own good, and immediately winced after.  
  
"Something has to be funny; to make you smile about it. Right in front of me. You never smile in my presence remember?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong James Potter. So stop being so conceited!"  
  
"I didn't ask if you were smiling at me," a ghost smile passed his lips, "Did I?"  
  
"No BUT YOU SURE AS HELL WERE THINKING IT!!" In a quieter voice, but just above a normal speech she added, "Now, if you will excuse me I have a train to catch. Good day" 


End file.
